


Boxing Day

by gothikmaus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Boxing Day, Christmas, Christmas Party, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: "Of course your lot would have a Christmas party.""Technically, it's a birthday party."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly Christmas comic. Please forvige my total inability to draw architecture of any kind.


End file.
